Happily Ever After
by Level1 CSI Stoaks
Summary: Lorne finally get's married but every one wants her dead, will they make it through or will Buffy or the Charmed Ones get the better of her. BtVS Charmed cross over, hopfully is better than it sounds


A/N This is a Buffy Angel Charmed Cross over.

_"Do you Lorne take Lor Steve to be your wife?"_

_"I do"_

_And do you Lor take Lorne to be your husband?"_

_"I do"_

Lor and Lorne had been going out for months before Lorne finally proposed,

_"You may now kiss the bride"_

The only problem was Lorne's friends hated Lor,

_"She is evil"_

_"Angel, she's just like you!"_

_"No, I have a soul she does not"_

_"And I'm a demon so I should be evil too"_

_"That is not what I said"_

_"You said since she didn't have a soul she was evil, so since I'm a demon I'm apparently evil too"_

and Lor's friend hated Lorne

_"But Lor, he's a demon; you're mostly human"_

_"So" _

They said nothing good would come of their love, and just brushed it off

**Days Later:**

"Lor, time for work"

"But, honey,"

"Lor" Lorne warned, "No buts, we promised Angel that getting married wouldn't interfer with work"

"Angel, he gave Spike and Kat five months for a honeymoon, he wouldn't even let us go on one" Lor whined, "I dislike him greatly"

"I know that this isn't fair, or even decent, but Angel has his reasons"

"The reason that he hates me"Lor continued to whine, "If Angel was even decent enough to let me have an office, but no, I'm stuck in the corner of Harmony's reception area! I'm not even aloud to come to the meetings, I never get an assignment, I.."

Lorne cut me off, "Lor-ie, Angel will get over what ever he has against you when you save your first client, who I talked Angel into giving you, do your best and you'll be part of the gang"

**At Wolfran and Hart:**

Harmony, send in Lor" Angel asked his receptionist

"But Angel, you told me to never let her in your office, ever, no matter what possesed you to have the urdge to want to talk to her"

"Do it anyway"

"K boss"

"Angel, you wish to speak with me?" Lor walked in to Angel's office afraid of her fate, "Please don't kill me boss, I'll do what ever task you wish of me, pointless or not, I'll even be Spike's receptionist! Just don't stake me!"

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you, all I wanted was to tell you that I'm giving you your first case" Lor wiped sweat off her face, "So tell me how is Lorne treating you?"

"F-fine" Lor studdered, "I'm very ha-happy with him, I'm very gl-glad you l-let him h-have the d-day off f-for the w-w-wedding. W-why d-do you a-ask?"

"I just noticed you looked pretty sad around the building, so I was worried that it was Lorne, I was also wondering why you looked so glum all the time"

"I-I was worried that you hated me so much that you" Lor got her courage back, " that you would fire Lorne, and I was trying to look like I was an normal soul-less vampire who was trying to be good, and I was trying to stay on the low side of things so I wouldn't annoy you enough that you would get rid of Lorne, plus I was pretty sad when you told us to be back to work the day after the wedding, and didn't let us go on like a honeymoon of anything"

"I see" Angel responded, "I won't lie and say I like you a whole bunch, but I'd never fire Lorne because of you, most vampires don't look like they were going to a funeral, and as for being on the down side, you are free to strut your stuff around here, and I didn't know you wanted a honeymonn you never asked"

Lor smiled, and laughed, "Is there away to get my soul back so I could you know be good, not act good?"

"Sory, we don't have enough resources to do that, but mabye one day." Lor nodded.

**At Hallowell Masion:**

"Piper! We're going to be late! We have to go before somebody finds out and tells them we're comming, and them they'll be ready" Pheobe sprinted to her shoes

"So all we have to do is blow up this Angel fellow, and his little whatever Lor"

"So? We have to shut down and evil Law Firm!" Paige interupted, "Plus his little what ever is really strong; She killed several hundred humans in the past year"

"So I don't get to go!" Piper yelled

"What? Oh yeah the Elders won't let you leave the house" Paige yelled back at her, "Pheobe and I will call you tonite at the hotel."

**In Sunnydale:**

"Buffy, you have to go to Wolfram & Hart to kill their new employee and this thing Illiria" Giles told the Slayer

"Why?" She was sorta drunk

"Because, they are a danger to the world"

"Bugger"

"Buffy, do it"

"Beer, I'll sit here and drink beer and then, in about a week I'll go kill them"


End file.
